Multiple panels of material, in particular sheet metal, may be secured to one another by a hemming arrangement. Hemming is frequently used in automotive applications to join panels together, i.e. to form the body of a vehicle. Typically, a flange on one panel of material is folded over a corresponding edge on another panel. One common form of hemming for joining the panels is roller hemming. Roller hemming uses a roller to bend the flange on one panel over the edge on the other panel.
Adhesive is typically applied between the panels to strengthen the hem joint. The adhesive must be cured to prevent relative motion between the panels. However, during assembly of vehicles, curing of the adhesive may not occur until assembly of the vehicle body is complete. Therefore, to prevent shifting of the panels during the assembly operation, curing stations are typically located adjacent to the hemming stations to reduce the amount of relative motion between the panels after the hemming has occurred.